Blood Angels 2nd Company
leads his Command Squad into battle]] The Blood Angels 2nd Company is known as "The Blooded" -- a hundred loyal Battle-Brothers of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter, gathered together under the command of Captain Donatos Aphael, the "Master of the Watch." Within the Chapter they are renowned for their purity, both in mind and body, and of all of the companies of the Blood Angels, theirs is among the least prone to mass instances of the Black Rage. The Blooded embody the perfection of Sanguinius in both word and deed and, when unleashed upon the battlefield by their commander, strive to live up to their Primarch's glorious example. However, this thirst for perfection is not without a price for the Battle-Brothers of the 2nd Company -- a price that must be paid in blood. Following the Devastation of Baal by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan, the composition of the Blood Angels Chapter had to be rebuilt, in many cases with the Primaris Space Marine formations brought by Roboute Guilliman when he arrived at Baal as part of the Indomitus Crusade. Great heroes fell during that campaign, replaced by worthy successors. The 2nd Company of the Blood Angels, in addition to Captain Aphael, currently consists of 2 Lieutenants who serve as company sub-commanders, 6 Battleline Squads of Intercessors and/or Tactical Marines, 2 Close Support Squads mixed between squads of Inceptors, Reivers, Assault Marines, Assault Centurions and/or Bike Squads, 2 Fire Support Squads composed of Hellblasters, Aggressors, Devastator Marines and/or Centurion Devastators and 5 Dreadnoughts. History Just as each Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes is unique among its peers, so too are the companies of the Blood Angels ancient and sacred brotherhoods in their own right. Legends say that "The Blooded" earned their name long ago from Captain Athaeus, remembered as one of the first to command the 2nd Company. As the tale goes, Athaeus the Blooded was among the first of his brothers to master the Red Thirst. Some say it was just after the Second Founding, when the Chapter was forged from the Legion that had fought to protect the Emperor from the treachery of Horus, others that it was later, during the dark centuries that followed. Whenever Athaeus lived, the stories agree he was a great warrior, created in Sanguinius' image. Even in those days, the genetic Flaw had already started to make itself known within the ranks of the Blood Angels. Athaeus learnt that only by giving in to the Red Thirst was he able to master it. This revelation came upon him when he was drenched in the blood of his foes. It was amid a broken citadel of the Emperor's Children when Athaeus had just finished quenching his rage with the lives of the Traitors. Only when he came back from the brink of madness did he feel a calm fall upon him, and knew in that moment that the Red Thirst no longer had mastery over his mind, and that he could channel it to his will. Thus, millennia later, The Blooded still relate tales of Athaeus and strive to master the same Flaw that assailed their ancestor. It has become a practice within the secret circles of the 2nd Company that no Battle-Brother can know the Red Thirst until they have completely given themselves over to it. This process is known to the company as being Blooded, and it is from this that they draw their name. Although casting down any foe while in the grip of the Red Thirst is sufficient for the Blooding, it is considered favourable to expend this rage upon a cursed Traitor, just as Athaeus did. Whether or not the process of Blooding grants the Battle-Brothers of the 2nd Company any more mastery over the Flaw than other Blood Angels is unclear. However, Captain Aphael encourages the continuation of the tradition -- he himself having undergone the rite before earning the mantle of Company Captain. What is apparent is that, while the Blooded more frequently display the Red Thirst than their brothers, they are less likely than any other Blood Angels to fill the ranks of the Death Company. This polarisation of the Flaw led Sanguinary High Priest Corbulo to become very interested in The Blooded in his quest to cure the Black Rage. However, he has as yet been unable to discern any specific reason for this discrepancy from among the traditions and secrets of the 2nd Company. The company's gene-seed likewise holds no answers, drawn as it is from the same stocks as the rest of the Chapter and burdened with the same mutations. Corbulo has begun to suspect that whatever drives The Blooded to perfection is as much of the mind as it is the body. Unlike the Flesh Tearers, which under the stewardship of Gabriel Seth have given in completely to the Red Thirst, The Blooded channel the Flaw with every action and deed. When the urge to rip apart their foes with tooth and nail swells up within their hearts, and the very scent of blood seems to hang heavy upon the air, the Battle-Brothers remember their Blooding. They recall the feeling of bringing death to their enemies and how their foes' flesh came apart under their crushing fingers. In this moment their bodies succumb to the Red Thirst, charging towards their quarry, but their mind remains clear and filled only with exacting purpose. To their foes, in the fleeting moments of terror and hatred before they are hacked down, the channelled rage of The Blooded is an essence indistinguishable from the battle-madness of other Blood Angels. And yet, to the Sanguinary Priests, The Blooded are unique. As they fight, their expressions remain serene and purposeful, the light in their eyes unclouded by the madness commonly seen in a Battle-Brother in the grip of the Red Thirst. In recent centuries The Blooded have found themselves at the forefront of the Chapter's fighting time after time. It was The Blooded that destroyed the Mirrorfane on Hydris V. When the Hydris Planetary Defence Force fell to possession and madness, the planetary lords sent out a plea for aid from the Imperium. First to arrive were three regiments of Valhallan Astra Militarum, six thousand veteran soldiers fresh form the warzones of the Shardfell Reaches. These too succumbed to the Keeper of Secrets trapped within the Mirrorfane, swelling the armies of Chaos. By the time Captain Aphael and The Blooded reached orbit above Hydris they found a world fortified against them and thousand of enemies hungry for their blood. Without hesitation, Aphael divided his company into two demi-companies and launched lightning strikes against both the planetary lords of Hydris in their Stormwrought Citadel and the Mirrorfane fortress. Guided by the masterful command of Aphael, the fury of the Blood Angels crushed the Traitors' defences. Aphael himself shattered the Mirrorfane with his Power Sword, banishing the Greater Daemon of Slaanesh back into the Warp. The Hydris War was a perfect example of how the Red Thirst is tempered by the discipline and planning of The Blooded. Captain Aphael organised the demi-company that struck the Stormwrought Citadel around his Devastators, Dreadnoughts and heavy tanks. Their combined firepower allowed them to tear apart the Traitors and blast a way into the inner sanctums of the planetary lords. Meanwhile Aphael personally led the other demi-company, this one built on a foundation of Assault Marines and fast-moving armoured transports. These warriors embraced the fury of the Red Thirst to overcome the superior numbers of their foes. With this tailored battle-group Aphael was able to take the forces defending the Mirrorfane by surprise, obliterating them completely in a furious close-quarters engagement. Select Order of Battle Note: The following information is only accurate to 999.M41 and does not reflect the recomposition of the 2nd Company following the Devastation of Baal and the introduction of the Primaris Space Marines. *'Command Squad' - As part of the Blood Angels Chapter The Blooded adhers to the teaching of the Codex Astartes. The Captain and his Command Squad lead ten squads of ten Battle-Brothers -- six Tactical Squads, two Assault Squads and two Devastator Squads, just as laid out in the sacred text. However, even within the rigid organisational and operational guidelines of the Codex Astartes, each company in the Blood Angels retains its own personality. Captain Aphael and his Command Squad encapsulate this identity and the ancient traditions of the Blooded. Each of its Battle-Brothers is clad in unique suits of Power Armour, covered in the blood, wing and chalice iconography of The Blooded, like the blessed company standard, displaying the winged chalice of Sanguinius and a yellow blood drop upon a field of red and yellow. The blood drop in this context is not only the symbol of the 2nd Company, but also represents the blood of the Primarch, carried in the veins of the Sons of Sanguinius. *'Ancient Warriors' - Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnoughts are the armoured fists of The Blooded. These ancient walking tanks often take on the role of the company's shock troops, smashing aside enemy defences with Power Fist or missile and opening the way for their Battle-Brothers. Each Dreadnought is both a favoured weapon of war and a connection to the Chapter's past, to be honoured and respected. *'Squad Angelon' - Squad Angelon is a Tactical Squad of the 2nd Company. *'Squad Borgio' - Squad Borgio is equipped for close-range destruction, augmenting their trusty Bolters with a Meltagun and Heavy Flamer. At close range and in close quarters this allows them to unleash a torrent of searing death, burning their enemies to cinders and turning tanks to smoking scrap. *'Squad Daento' - Squad Daento is the brother squad to Forian. Squad Daento can either work in concert with the 2nd Company's other Assault Marines or range out on the opposite flank to create a skyborne pincer. Similarly armed to Squad Forian, the two groups of Assault Marines can be distinguished by the squad markings on their right knee plates -- one black upon yellow, the other yellow upon black. *'Squad Forian' - Squad Forian is an Assault Squad that brings their mobility and close combat prowess to the battlefield. Like all Blood Angels Assault Marines, the Battle-Brothers of Squad Forian wear yellow helmets. Boosted by their Jump Packs, Squad Forian is able to bound swiftly across the battlefield to hammer into foes that are beyond the reach of their earth-bound comrades. *'Squad Goriel' - Squad Goriel favours plasma weaponry for its raw destructive power in long-range engagements. *'Squad Inortros' - The blue helmets of Squad Inortros mark them as Devastator Marines, their role to lend long-ranged fire support to The Blooded. Their deadly heavy weapons are designed to deal with both tanks and heavily armoured infantry. Their Plasma Cannons, versatile Missile Launchers and Multi-Melta can destroy any tank known to the Imperium. From a good firing position, Squad Inortros are often employed to soften up enemy formations before the Blooded launch a furious assault, or take out enemy vehicles that threaten their lines. *'Squad Karos' - Squad Karos primarily serves in an anti-infantry role. Squad Karos' Plasma Cannons serve to sear their way through dense lines of infantry while their Heavy Bolters prove excellent at scything down massed foes. *'Squad Ludvaius' - Sergeant Ludvaius is the Veteran 1st Squad of the 2nd Company, bearing the white skull on a black field upon their knee plates. Veterans of the company, Squad Ludvaius often has the honour of being the first into the fray. *'Squad Meteros' - Squad Meteros benefits from the many ancient and honoured weapons from the Blood Angels Chapter's extensive armouries, as can be seen by their mix of armour and helmets, showcasing various marks of Power Armour used by the Adeptus Astartes during their long and illustrious wars for the Emperor. *'Squad Vorlois' - Squad Vorlois is often employed in close-range assaults. Armed with a Heavy Flamer and Meltagun, they are able to incinerate their enemies in blasts of holy flame and superheated melta fire. Able to tackle swarms of lesser foes or even armoured threats when the need arises, this is a versatile squad. Notable Members of the Blooded *'Captain Donatos Aphael' - Captain Donatos Aphael serves as the current master of "The Blooded," the Chapter's 2nd Battle Company, and also serves as the Chapter's Master of the Watch. An exceptional battlefield commander and exemplar to his Battle-Brothers, Aphael's perfect features hide a tormented soul. All Blood Angels wrestle with the Red Thirst, their skill in battle and tempered aggression rightly interwoven with the genetic flaw that slumbers in their flesh. Before his Blooding, Aphael was on a path often dictated by the Red Thirst. In almost every battle the blood rage robbed him of his senses, sending him howling into his foes. Each time the Captain had been able to claw himself back from the edge of madness, but each time the recovery grew harder. Perhaps this was why Aphael was placed in command of the 2nd Company, as Dante recognised a great leader in Donatos and was loath to lose him to the ravages of the Red Thirst. Fortunately, the Chapter Master's faith was well founded, and in time Donatos would rise to the occasion, the responsibility of leadership and the sacrosanct traditions of The Blooded guiding him to greatness. However, it remains a fine line between control and madness, one Aphael must face whenever he leads his brothers to battle. *'Sergeant Angelon' - Sergeant Angelon is a squad leader of the 2nd Company, having served The Blooded for over two standard centuries, as is hinted at by his ornate armour and golden laurelled helmet, and he has been entrusted with a rare and potent Combi-Grav. *'Sergeant Borgio' - Sergeant Borgio is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. Borgio and his Battle-Brothers are equipped for close-range destruction. Borgio himself carries an Inferno Pistol, enabling him to fight at close range and in close quarters, to unleash a torrent of searing death upon his enemies. *'Sergeant Daento' - Sergeant Daento is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. His Assault Squad is the brother squad to Forian. *'Sergeant Forian' - Sergeant Forian is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. His Assault Squad brings its mobility and close combat prowess to the battlefield. *'Sergeant Goriel' - Sergeant Goriel is a squad leader of the 2nd Company who favours plasma weaponry for its raw destructive power. He carries a Combi-plasma for long range engagements and his squad is armed with another Plasma Gun. *'Sergeant Inortros' - Sergeant Inortros is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. He leads Squad Inortros in their designated role of long-ranged fire support to The Blooded. Armed with Bolter and Chainsword, Sergeant Inortros commands expertly, spotting targets and ensuring that his squad's impressive firepower is put to the best possible use. *'Sergeant Karos' - Sergeant Karos is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. Armed with a crackling Power Fist and a deadly Plasma Pistol to ward enemy assaults, he leads his squad in an anti-infantry role. *'Sergeant Ludvaius' - Sergeant Ludvaius is a squad leader of the Veteran 1st Squad of the 2nd Company. A Veteran of the company, Squad Ludvaius often has the honour of being the first into the fray. Ludvaius himself has a bionic eye, a testament to his long years of war in the service of the Emperor. *'Sergeant Meteros' - Sergeant Meteros is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. His squad benefits from the many ancient and honoured weapons from the Blood Angels Chapter's extensive armouries, as can be seen by their mix of armour and helmets, showcasing various marks of Power Armour used by the Adeptus Astartes during their long and illustrious wars for the Emperor. *'Sergeant Vorlois' - Sergeant Vorlois is a squad leader of the 2nd Company. He often leads his squad in close range assaults. Armed with a Combi-melta, Vorlois and his squad are able to incinerate their enemies in blasts of holy flame and superheated melta fire. *'Brother Artoros' - The 2nd Company was divided when Dante began his invasion of the Cryptus System, creating two demi-companies. Brother Artoros and Assault Squad Daento were assigned to follow Aphael to Aeros. A warrior of one of the 2nd Company's two Assault Squads, Artoros wears a yellow helmet in accordance with the traditional organisational markings of the Blood Angels. Artoros would fight with distinction on Aeros, where his Jump Pack gave him a vital edge over his leathery-winged foes. *'Brother Maephous' - Battle-Brother Maephous was part of Squad Inortros, a key part of Aphael's defence of the vapour-conveyor during the Cryptus Campaign. Armed with the squad's multi-melta, Maephous' marksmanship and bravery would account for dozens of heavily armoured beasts. It is a great honour for a battle-brother to be chosen to carry such a weapon of ancient and terrifying destruction, and only those that have proven themselves may do so. Possessed of incredible nerve, Maephous would close with his lumbering targets and wait until the last possible moment before pulling the trigger. At such ranges the multi-melta could turn even a charging Carnifex into superheated mist. *'Brother Rafarri' - Brother Rafarri was a Tactical Marine of the 2nd Company, and though he has blackened his armour he retains the weapons and wargear of his previous life. However, dozens of details signify the hold the Black Rage has upon his mind; blood drops and crimson saltires cover his armour, while even his Bolter bears the iconography of the Death Company. Purity Seals are commonly seen on Battle-Brothers fallen to the Black Rage -- even more so than on normal Space Marines -- and Brother Rafarri adorned his armour with many of these sacred honours. Blooded Relics *''The Blooded Tabard'' - Captain Aphael bears the red and yellow colours and sacred icons of the 2nd Company upon his tabard, the garment itself part of the honoured trappings of company command. *''Blade of the Blooded'' - This master-crafted Power Sword is perfectly balanced and moves like a steel shadow in the Company Captain's expert grip, scything down his foes in rapid blurs of crackling silver. Blood Angels 2nd Company Iconography The Blood Angels 2nd Company are typical of their Chapter’s line formations. Heroic and courageous, many bear marks of honour upon their armour and wargear. Personal embellishments are much in evidence, for the Blood Angels are artistically gifted and individualistic warriors who honour their weapons and armour with the fruits of their creative talents. Sources *''Black Crusade - Angel's Blade'' (7th Edition), pp. 68-86 *''Blood Angels Painting Guide - Sons of Sanguinius'' (7th Edition), pp. 22-35 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Blood Angels'' (8th Edition), pg. 15 *''Shield of Baal - Exterminatus'' (7th Edition), pp. 17, 19, 26, 92, 98-100, 131, 133, 206-207, 210-213, 247, 266, 269, 314, 330-331, 334 Gallery File:BA_2nd_Co_SP.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company shoulder pauldron bearing their golden-yellow blood drop iconography BA 2nd Company.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Standard File:BA_2nd_Co_Assault.png|Like the rest of the Chapter, these 2nd Company Assault Marines wear yellow battle helms to denote their Assault status]] File:BA_2nd_Co_Dev.png|As with all Blood Angels Devastator Marines, these 2nd Company brothers wear blue battle helms File:BA_2nd_Co_Decorations.png|Decorations borne upon the power packs of Battle-Brothers' armour show their elite status File:Cpt_Aphael_Wargear.png|Captain Donatos Aphael, note that he bears the golden colour and High Gothic numeral of his company upon his tabard. File:BA_2nd_Co_Champion.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Champion wearing Artificer Armour; note that he bears additional decoration on his left shoulder pauldron and on top of his power pack, denoting his elite status File:BA_2nd_Co_Vet_Bro.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Veteran Marine of the 1st Squad; Veteran Battle-Brothers of this company often bear adornments such as wings or golden chalices File:BA_2nd_Co_Astartes_5.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Battle-Brother of the 3rd Squad; The Blooded sometimes take to the field adorned with scrolls proclaiming their noble victories past File:BA_2nd_Co_Astartes_3.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Battle-Brother of the 4th Squad File:BA_2nd_Co_Astartes_2.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Battle-Brother of the 5th Squad File:BA_2nd_Co_Astartes_4.png|Blood Angels 2nd Company Battle- Brother of the 6th Squad; Details such as tabards tends to be ashen black, matching the Blood Angels' gun casings 2nd Co Banner_Sgt Borgio.jpg|Sergeant Borgio Back Banner; Borgio's banner bears a number of Purity Seals won over many years of service to the Chapter, and a personal honour badge earned in The Blooded's assault on the Mirrorfane fortress 2nd Co Banner_Sgt Goriel.jpg|Sergeant Goriel's Back Banner; Goriel's banner displays the red and yellow heraldry of the 2nd Company, as well as the quartered iconography that commemorates the Chapter's losses at Safehold Cpt Aphael.png|Captain Donatos Aphael, stands ready to lead his company into war Blood_Angel_Attacks.jpg|A Blood Angel of the 2nd Company, "the Blooded," in the throes of the Red Thirst savagely attacks the Chapter's foes File:BA_Assault_Marine.png|Brother Artoros, Assault Squad Daento, stands ready for battle File:BA_Devastator_Marine_Multi_Melta.png|Brother Maephous, Squad Inortros, stands ready with his Multi-Melta Cpt Aphael's Cmd Sqd.png|Captain Aphael and the Veteran warriors of his personal Command Squad Sqd Angelon & Goriel.png|Squads Angelon and Goriel Sqd Borgio.png|Squard Borgio Sqd Daento.png|Squad Daento Sqd Ephaenius.png|Squad Ephaenius, Death Company squadron of the Blooded Sqd Forian.png|Squad Forian Sqd Inortros.png|Squad Inortros Sqd Karos.png|Squad Karos Sqd Ludvaius.png|Squad Ludvaius Sqd Meteros.png|Squad Meteros Sqd Vorlois.png|Squad Vorlois Raelyn the Unbowed.png|Raelyn, the Unbowed, Hellfire Dreadnought Taronos_The Angel's Talon.png|Taranos, the Angel's Talon, Furioso Dreadnought BA 2nd Co_Dred.png|A Blood Angels 2nd Company Dreadnought; Markings on this Dreadnought’s right greave show that he is the third Dreadnought brother of the Blooded; on his left greave is a scrollwork design in honour of the Chapter's Primarch Sanguinius. BA Land Raider Achilles.jpg|A Land Raider Achilles of the Blood Angels Chapter; the single yellow blood drop symbol indicates that it is attached to the Chapter's 2nd Company File:BA_Predator_2nd_Co.png|Blood Angels Predator Destructor Battle Tank; note the company emblem on its forward bulwark, along with its vehicle numeral, denoting it as the second vehicle of its squadron BA 2nd Co_Rhino Markings.png|A Blood Angels 2nd Company Rhino armoured personnel carrier (Overhead View); note the Chapter icon and vehicle numeral upon the hull, along with the company emblem and squad markings of the Blood Angels that they transport BA 2nd Co_Stormraven.png|A Blood Angels Stormraven gunship, note the company emblem and vehicle numeral on its dorsal foil; below, are two examples of vehicle numbers within the specific squadron, with 'I' being the squadron leader, this Stormraven's status is also denoted by its yellow cockpit hatch es:Organización del Capítulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos#2.C2.AA_Compa.C3.B1.C3.ADa.2C .22los Ensangrentados.22 Category:B Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines